This invention concerns a concrete form securing device, particularly able to be assembled detachably together, without utilizing any holes bored in concrete forms or bolts and nuts for securing concrete forms, with concrete forms almost not impaired or harmed in building process and in assembling and disassembling, and saving time and cost as well.
The most common conventional concrete form securing device shown in FIG. 1 includes plural threaded rods 10 having an intermediate portion wrapped with a rubber layer 11 and screwed tightly with a nut 12 respectively at two ends thereof. Then each threaded rod 10 is fitted through two opposite concrete forms 1, 1 and through two support rods 13 tightly held by the nuts 12 to keep the two concrete forms 1, 1 securely in place. After concrete is filled and hardens in the space between a pair of two concrete forms 1, 1, the nuts 12 are loosenend, and then the threaded rods 10 may be pulled out of the hardened concrete, as they have the rubber layer 11 on the intermediate portion. Then the concrete forms 1, 1 may be taken off. In addition, the holes left in the hardened concrete wall by the threaded rods 1, 1 are to be filled.
However, the known conventional concrete form securing device described above necessitates concrete forms to be bored holes for the threaded rods to pass through so as to position or take them off, and nuts 12 have to be screwed tight or loosened every time when concrete forms are to be used in building a wall. And such work needs much labor and cost, and impair and harm may happen to the concrete forms, adding extra cost.